We're Fobidden - A Dramione Fanfiction -
by megan.cue
Summary: Malfoy lures Hermione to Bellatrix Lestrange for torture and murder, but gets cold feet at the last minute and makes a close getaway with her. This brings them closer still, but when Draco confesses his love to her, she can't help but remember the betrayal that almost resulted in her death. But anyhow, their relationship is forbidden though, so what happens when things get serious?
1. Chapter 1

**ACKNOWLEDGMENTS: I DO NOT OWN OR TAKE CREDIT FOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES IN THIS FANFICTION. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING – I ONLY OWN THE PLOT/STORYLINE.**

**We're Forbidden...**

**-A Dramione Fanfiction-**

_This fanfiction is set in Hermione and Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts. It starts on Christmas Eve and unfolds throughout the school year…ENJOY!_

**Chapter One:**

"You two _can't _be serious! You're still in bed! It's ten o'clock already!" Shrieked Hermione, bursting into the sixth year boys' dormitory on Christmas morning.

Ron jumped a foot in the air at the sound of her shrill voice and drew the covers up to his neck,

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" He croaked, his ears turning scarlet. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, squinting at the light pouring in from the window, from which Hermione had just stripped of curtains.

"Honestly, you two! We're the last in here – everybody else is at breakfast," She added bossily, chivvying round the dormitory and straightening bed covers here and there. She tossed a package onto each of their beds in the process and continued to bustle around.

The sound of tearing paper filled the room as Harry and Ron both opened Hermione's presents, which both had landed neatly on the small mountain at the foot of their beds.

"Wow! Thanks Hermione!" Harry grinned up at his friend, holding up the small golden snitch that was wrapped in a small handkerchief,

"I'm glad you like it! Now you can practise at Ron's over the Summer!" She stated happily,

"What'd'you get?" Asked Ron, looking up from the pair of Keeper's gloves Hermione had given him,

"I haven't opened mine yet…hold on…" Said Hermione thoughtfully. She whipped out her wand, "Accio presents!" She yelled into the silence. Another mountain of parcels of reasonable height, supported by nothing, hovered into the room and collapsed on the floor where Hermione sat down and began to tear them open.

"Oh god…" muttered Ron, holding aloft the maroon sweater with a revolting orange-coloured 'R', "When will it _stop_!?" He groaned. Harry and Hermione laughed as he plunged his head into the sweater and emerged, sour-faced.

"What's that, Hermione?" Asked Harry suddenly,

"What? Oh. Nothing!" She trilled, pressing the package behind her back. Harry lunged forward and snatched it from her weak clasp, "Harry! Give that back!"

But Harry was deep in thought, looking down at the wrapping paper: It was a deep, handsome green, tied on the top with a green satin ribbon. The package was fairly small. He flipped it over and glanced at the label. He suddenly and unexpectedly gagged on the chocolate frog he'd been munching on beforehand,

"_Malfoy!?_" He spluttered, holding it up. Hermione flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet, and Harry snorted, "I wouldn't open that if I were you, 'Mione – it's probably full of a load of poisoned chocolate cauldrons! What's he playing at…" he wondered aloud. And before he had thought about what he was doing, he tore it open,

"Harry!" Shrieked Hermione, "That's _mine_!"

Harry ignored her, "A necklace!? It's probably cursed…" He added, tossing at aside. Hermione held in a shriek of frustration as it thudded dully onto the floor, but she didn't make to grab it. The friends tried to forget about it and for the next half hour the room was filled with only the sounds of present-opening and exclamations like "Wow!" and "Great!"…

Finally, Harry and Ron retired down to breakfast and Hermione made carefully sure she was the last to leave the room. When she'd told both the boys' she'd catch them up, and watched their backs disappear down the staircase she rushed back into the room and retrieved the necklace Draco had sent her. Her heart hammered in her chest as she fingered the gold chain. Was it really cursed?

Thinking about Malfoy's actions in the past, with a heavy heart and a sigh, she decided it probably was and went to hastily shove it back into the paper, but there was something else inside it. Frowning, Hermione extracted it from the inside of the paper and clasped in her fist was a small, folded piece of parchment. Hemione's heart beat faster and faster as she read the note, holding it in her trembling fingers:

_Granger,_

_Meet me at 12:00 midnight in the astronomy tower tonight. Tell no one and bring no one. Nobody can find out._

_See you there,_

_Draco_

_p.s. – I hope you like the necklace._

Hermione let out a sigh and thought to herself for a moment. Something definitely seemed suspicious , and she knew with all her heart she shouldn't go. But deep down, she knew that wild horses wouldn't stop her from meeting Draco that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**ACKNOWLEDGMENTS: I DO NOT OWN OR TAKE CREDIT FOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES IN THIS FANFICTION. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING – I ONLY OWN THE PLOT/STORYLINE.**

**Chapter Two:**

"Ha!" Harry snorted when Hermione told him and Ron about the note at breakfast, "He must be _thick_ if he thinks that _you're _gonna fall for _that_! You wouldn't go in a million years. Waste of time if you ask me…" He stated matter- of-factly, turning back to his bacon.

"I'm telling you, the bloke's mental!" Added Ron, helping himself to a sixth sausage,

"Well, I think I might go," stated Hermione, airily, hoping she sounded casual. But both Harry and Ron spluttered into their pumpkin juice.

"You can't be _serious_!?" Coughed Ron, after recovering from a very overdramatic choking fit, "He'll probably push you _off _the bloody thing!"

Harry snorted, "Yeah, you can't actually be considering it Hermione? The whole thing stinks like….like…" He looked around, looking for inspiration,

"Dragon dung?" Suggested Ron, smirking,

"Exactly! It's all a set up – either that, or he won't even turn up! Trust me – I'll bet my Firebolt!"

Hermione, however much she wasn't listening to her friends' advice, still had no second thoughts – she was going, whatever anyone said. But she knew both Harry and Ron were both as adamant as she was, so decided not to waste days on end arguing about it, and so said;

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It was a stupid idea anyway…" and they continued their rather enjoyable Christmas Day, which ended with a splendid, welcome Christmas Dinner, which they all wolfed down in their hunger.

Hermione was disappointed, however, that when she stole a glance over to the Slytherin table, to find that Draco wasn't there. Maybe he wasn't going to meet her? Maybe it was really all a set up…

She told herself to wait until 12:15 until giving up. But she still had faith he'd turn up. So when it came to five minutes to midnight, Hermione put the first stage of her plan into action:

She go up and silently dressed, before grabbing the golden necklace from her bedside table and fastening it around her neck. She then crept out of her dormitory and down the stairs and, to much objection from the Fat Lady, clambered out of the portrait hole,

"Shouldn't you be _asleep_!?" Demanded several paintings as she made her way along the dark corridors by wand light. She ignored their rude comments and made her way to the astronomy tower.

Her heart beat had increased into almost a hum as she pulled herself up the tightly-spiralling staircase to the tower.

Feet pounding and with her breath caught in her throat, Hermione emerged hopefully onto the platform. The wind whistled hollowly around her ears and nipped at her nose and ears. She wished she'd worn something warmer,

"Draco?" She whispered into the darkness. When there was no reply, she checked her watch again – ten past. Where was he? Had he come and gone already? But surely she would have passed him…No. He wasn't coming. But…maybe he was, maybe he'd been held up, caught perhaps out of bed after hours? The excuses came tumbling into her head, easier with each one, until she found herself waiting until half past.

Cold, tired and defeated, Hermione stood up and gave the snow-capped view one last fleeting look. And with tears in her eyes, turned on her heel to walk back to the Gryffindor common room….only to walk right into Draco Malfoy's arms. She let out a gasp of excitement, shock and fear all at once and found her hands flying to her mouth,

"You came?!" She whispered at his pale face,

"Of course I came." Said Draco, and Hermione couldn't help but notice the note of sharpness and impatience in his voice.

Hermione suddenly had the first proper, clear thought she'd had all day, and the question hadn't remotely occurred to her at all, until she found it escaping her trembling lips,

"W-why did you want to meet me up here!?" She blurted out. And to her surprise, a smirk played at the corners of Draco's lips,

"Isn't it obvious?" He sneered,

"N-no?" The meant-to-be-confident statement came out as more of a question, causing Draco to smirk even more.

There was suddenly an evil cackle-of-a-laugh from behind one of the large telescopes behind them, and Hermione whipped around to face none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, looking deranged and mental, laughing like a madwoman.

"Hello, mudblood," she spat, still cackling insanely. Hermione jumped back, as Bellatrix brought out her wand,

"Crucio!" She sneered, and Hermione experienced completely unnecessary pain coursing through her veins, boiling the very blood inside of her – she felt like she was being scalded from the inside out, "Silencio!" Jeered Bellatrix as Hermione opened her mouth to let out a cry of pain.

Very suddenly and unexpectedly, Draco rushed forwards,

"Stop! You said you'd only question her about Potter! You never said you'd do _this _– Stop!" He pleaded, grabbing his aunt's wrist. Bellatrix tugged her arm away, breaking the spell and turned on her nephew who, surprisingly, stood his ground. Hermione still lay on the floor, crippled with pain. She listened to Bellatrix and Draco's heated conversation,

"Draco! Do you expect her to tell us anything without torture! They're stubborn, the lot of them! And annoyingly loyal! They wouldn't breathe a word without….temptation…" she finished spitefully,

"If I'd known you'd be using the Cruciatus curse on her, I wouldn't have brought her here!" Draco retorted, rushing over to Hermione and pulling her up.

"Oh, Draco…falling for a mudblood are you! You wait till your father hears about this!" She hissed with a sneer, "And the Dark Lord…he won't be too happy, better not waste his time though. Better do what he would so here and now, shouldn't I?! AVADA KEDAV-!"

"NOOOOO!" Yelled Draco, and with a painful tug on Hermione's arm, he threw them both off of the tower, and they went plummeting towards to ground.

"_Arresto Momentum!_" Yelled Draco as they dropped like stones over the wall. The two figures stopped abruptly a foot from the ground and then dropped painlessly onto the ankle-deep snow. They both looked up and heard Bellatrix's cry of defeat and saw the stream of black smoke as she soared away, back to her master.

Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and began running with her, but Hermione tugged her arm away,

"How could you!?" She said through gritted teeth,

"I'm sorry! But look, we have to get to the forest….or somewhere to get—"

"Stop! I know where a better place to go is. They won't look there," Said Hermione, dragging her mind away from all that had happened for the time being, and he followed her towards Hagrid's hut.

"I thought you wanted to meet me for a proper reason. A nice reason." She said through chattering teeth.

"Originally," replied Draco, looking at the floor as he trudged, "I did."

"Oh, yeah – course you-!" But Hermione was cut short. Draco had suddenly lunged at her, picked her fully off the ground and embraced her in a tight kiss, pressing his lips to hers hungrily, like he'd never stop. When he finally let go and dropped Hermione gently to her feet and straightened up, he said,

"Yes. I did, actually. It was Bellatrix who interfered. I wanted to tell you. To see you…to show you."

"O-oh." Stammered Hermione, flushing scarlet, and she stared at the back of Draco's coat as he waded briskly towards Hagrid's, and she had no doubt that his face was a red, if not redder than hers. Smiling slightly, she followed on, her mind, which had until just now been in hell, now swanning around in paradise.


End file.
